


Let's Do the Warp Dance

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad movies, Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Noctis loved Fridays.The obvious end of the school week aside, Friday afternoons were special because it meant one thing, one thing only, training with his Dad.----Noct's 16th birthday was just around the birthday and Regis has a special lesson in mind.





	Let's Do the Warp Dance

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10868794#cmt10868794)

Noctis loved Fridays. 

The obvious end of the school week aside, Friday afternoons were special because it meant one thing, one thing only, training with his Dad. Schedules shifted throughout the years, sometimes their private meals were canceled, but Fridays afternoon, remained a constant. This was permanent Regis and Noctis’ time and his dad didn’t let anyone disrupt it. 

(Noctis knew. There was this one meeting that run late. They were discussing something terribly important that Noctis hadn’t kept track of, only for Regis to look at the time, call off the meeting and drag Noctis off for training.) 

Sometimes it wasn’t really training, sometimes they would just sneak out and go fishing together, much to Clarus’ headache. Though as his dad’s leg got worse, it became less fishing and more like bad movies. 

“Hello Noctis,” Regis said with a warm smile. 

Noctis ran over, unable to keep the bounce out of his step. “Hey dad.” 

Regis grinned. “You’re going to be sixteen soon,” he said. “And that means you’re going to learn how to warp.” 

“Really?” Noctis said. His birthday was next week and there was inescapable ball that Ignis was currently going crazy over. Honestly, his birthdays got worse every year. There were always more politicians, more nobles, more extrangant and media vultures. 

Noctis preferred the small quiet party he got with his dad and their friends. 

Still warping! 

Regis chuckled. “I’m afraid the Kingsglaive will be teaching you the practical side.” 

Noctis and Regis cast a glance Regis’ knee and both didn’t say anything. His dad’s failing health was something they didn’t discuss. “Sir Ulric will be training with you, but I figured there’s no harm in starting to teach you the theory,” Regis said with a smile. 

Noctis pumped his fist. Yes! 

Regis pulled out a butter knife. “Add this is to your Armiger.” 

“A butter knife?” Noctis asked. He wrapped his magic around it and it vanished into his Armiger. 

Regis nodded. “While you can use just about anything as your focus for warping, it’s always easiest to start with something small, like a pen or a butter knife. It’s also best to tie it to your Armiger, a natural connection to your magic. Eventually, you won’t need to tie it to your Armiger, but for now, always do so.” 

“A pen?” Noctis asked. 

Regis shrugged. “Sometimes I’m too lazy to get up and walk. It’s easy to throw a pen to get to the bookshelf across the room. It also makes for a quick escape when you need to avoid a certain council member walking down the hallway.”

Noctis snickered. 

“Now warping is similar to drawing power from Elemental Deposits,” Regis continued. “The difference lies that instead of pulling, you’re pushing. The difficult part is that you’re pushing yourself and you are not made of pure magic, but flesh and blood.”

“Is that why the Glaives get sick when trying to warping?” Noctis asked. He had heard the stories from the training yard. It was common to see, or rather hear, a Glaive losing their lunch while practicing warping. 

Regis nodded. “Yes. Though for our family line, we tend not to get nausea, but rather, splitting pounding headaches.” 

Noctis scrunched his face. “Fun.” 

“We also have a tendency to overshoot,” Regis said, amused. “I once went out the window because I overshot and put too much magic into warping.” 

Noctis’ jaw dropped. “No way.”

“Yes way,” Regis said. “Clarus had a heart attack. It was the second story window too.” 

Noctis tried to picture his dad going flying out a second story window and just couldn’t. 

“Okay, so I can use anything, but start with something small. Tie whatever I plan on using to my Armiger. Push, not pull and expect a lot of headaches in my future,” Noctis recapped. 

Regis nodded. “Would you like to try to warp right now?”

“I thought you said Kingsglaive would teaching me the practical side?” Noctis asked. 

“They are,” Regis said. “But this step we can with just the two of us. You almost might find it easier.” 

Noctis nodded. “Okay, sure.” 

Regis held out his hand. “Summon the butter knife.” 

Noctis did so, dropping it into Regis’ hand. Regis walked five feet away from Noctis and placed the butter knife on the floor. 

“Now you already know how to sense which weapon is tied to your Armiger,” Regis said. “Your senses are even good enough that you know what weapon it is and what direction it is in. Now, instead of calling the weapon back into the Armiger, back to you, push yourself towards the butter knife instead. Think of it as an anchor point, your guiding light back.”

Noctis could feel the butter knife just a mere five feet away. He reached out, following along the thin stretched out connection that his Armiger had with the butter knife. Pull- no, no, push instead of pull. 

Nothing happened. 

Noctis let out a sigh of frustration. 

“Try again,” Regis said patiently. 

Noctis tried again. It was so instinctive to pull instead of push. All of his magic training so far had been pulling things towards him. Pull the weapon into Armiger. Pull the weapon out of Armiger. Pull magic from the Elemental Deposits. Pull magic into magic flasks. Never push. 

Maybe if he just imagine it as giving himself a push on the back-

Noctis fell forward. 

Regis caught him before he facepalmed to the ground.

“Perhaps,” Regis said, amused, “I should have mentioned you also want to keep a mat on the ground.” 

Noctis groaned, a sharp pain stabbing in his skulled. “Fuck.” 

“Language,” Regis reprimanded. 

“What happened,” Noctis asked with a hiss. 

“You tried to push yourself into a warp and it failed,” Regis said. “It happens.” 

“I’m never going to get this down,” Noctis said. 

“Let me tell you something my father told me when I first started learning how to warp,” Regis said. “It took the Founder King two years to complete his first warp.” 

“Bullshit,” Noctis said. 

“Oh I agree,” Regis said. “One of our many ancestors probably made it up and it was easiest to throw the Founder King under the bus. But the point is, don’t be surprised if takes a long to warp.” 

Noctis sighed. He was going to just have to accept that, wasn’t he? No cool warping powers yet for him. He leaned against his dad as his head continued to pound. It felt like someone was trying to take an axe to it and split it in two. 

“My head hurts,” Noctis admitted. 

Regis rubbed circles into his back. “Let’s get you some aspirin. Then we can settle down and finish watching that terrible movie from last week, Sharktopus.” 

“It’s such a stupid idea to combine a shark and an octopus,” Noctis complained. 

“Well it isn’t like those movies run on logic,” Regis said. “Though we could create a Sharktopus for ourselves and feed council members to it.” 

Noctis laughed, leaning against his dad. “Threaten to feed them to it every time a meeting runs late.” 

“What would I do with all that free time?” Regis asked. 

“Spend it with me?”

“Of course. That goes without saying.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Moar father son bonding. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
